


Lifetime Christmas Movie Marathon

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [14]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Kate and Bertie rope the crew into a Lifetime Christmas movie marathon





	Lifetime Christmas Movie Marathon

Kate threw open the door to Roger’s office. They had long since moved past the days of knocking and instead just stormed into whatever room the other was in. 

“Why does the TV only pick up some weird Vietnamese shopping channel?” she asked. 

“Is that what they’re speaking?” he asked. “We could never figure it out.” 

“Yeah. Also, why are they so weirdly depressing? Aren’t shopping channels supposed to be chipper?” 

“You can understand them?” 

“I grew up speaking Vietnamese, of course I can understand them. Why are they on the TV?” 

“Right. That’s the only channel we get out here.” 

“You’re joking,” Kate said. 

“I’m not joking,” Roger said. 

Kate groaned and dropped down into a chair. 

“Why, what did you want to watch?” he asked. 

“You’re going to laugh at me.” 

“I won’t laugh.” 

“I wanted to watch Lifetime Christmas movies…” she muttered. 

“And now you think you can’t?” 

“Well the TV only gets a shopping channel, so unless they’re about to sell one of the movies and put the entire thing on as advertising, I think I’m flat out of luck.” 

“Kate. You went to the TV to watch romcoms. Instead of to the massive romcom nerd who has a giant collection of every romcom known to man,” Roger said slowly. 

Kate groaned and banged her head on the table. “I’m an idiot.” 

“Yep.” 

* * *

Roger hadn’t been exaggerating. Bertie pulled a box full of Lifetime movies out from under his bed and handed it to Kate. “There you go! All forty-four of them!” 

She blinked in surprise. “Thanks. Do you want to watch with me?” 

“I figured that was implied. Roger?” Bertie looked over at him. 

Roger sighed. “You’re about to make this mandatory viewing, aren’t you?” 

“Go find Etta, we’ll set up the media room.” 

“I hate you,” Roger said, leaving for the broadcast room. 

“That’s not what you said last night!” Bertie called after him. 

“He’s going to fire you one day,” Kate said. 

“Nah, he’d miss me,” Bertie said, heading down the hall to the media room. 

Kate followed him with the box of movies. “Which one do you want to start with?” 

“Dear Secret Santa. It’s a classic romcom but set at Christmastime. Doesn’t get better than that. You?” 

“The Spirit of Christmas.” 

Bertie chuckled. “Of course you like the one with the ghost.” 

Etta and Roger came in as they were setting out bowls of popcorn and chips. 

“I heard we’re having a movie marathon!” Etta said. She paused when she saw the box of movies. “Please tell me we’re not watching all those tonight.” 

“Of course not,” Bertie said. “We’re spreading them out over the course of multiple nights.” 

“Kill me now…” Roger muttered. 

Bertie hit him lightly with a pillow. “It’ll be fun.” 

“It’ll be hours and hours of romcoms.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Why am I not surprised that you don’t like Lifetime movies? They’re fun reminders of the good things in life, neither of which you like,” Etta said. 

“I like some of them. I’m just not particularly keen on the idea of watching all forty-four over the course of the next two weeks,” Roger said. 

“Oh yeah? And which ones do you like?” 

“The Christmas Consultant is good.” 

Etta rolled her eyes. “Of course you like the depressing one.” 

“Which is your favourite, Etta?” Bertie asked. 

“The Spirit of Christmas.” 

“Yes!” Kate grabbed the DVD from the box. “I knew there was a reason I liked you!” 

“You mean besides all of the other perfect things about me?” 

“Exactly.” 

Bertie pulled Roger into his lap as Kate put the movie on. “This one has a ghost in it. You’ll like it.” 

“How much sappy romcom stuff does it have though?” he asked. 

“Just the right amount.” 

Roger sighed and settled back against Bertie’s chest. “Fine. I’ll give it a shot.” 

Kate plopped down on the couch next to Etta and put her arm around her. “This is going to be so great.” 

“You only think that because you’re not next to Bertie and don’t have to worry about him grabbing you when he gets excited,” she teased. 

“Maybe,” Kate said, grinning. 

“Oh my god, he’s about to squeeze me to death, isn’t he?” Roger said. 

“You’ll be fine,” Bertie said, exasperated. “I’m not that bad.” 

He was that bad, but it was fine. Bertie only squeezed Roger a little bit. He lived. It was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @thenightcrowd


End file.
